


Thy Gentle Neighb'rhood Spid'r Knave

by Sciencelings



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Kinda, More characters to be added, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Ships to be decided - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, bi panic, the Merlin AU that nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sciencelings/pseuds/Sciencelings
Summary: Peter Parker is a warlock in a kingdom where sorcery is punishable by execution. His life changes when he is sent to Camelot to be the apprentice of Lord Anthony Stark. It doesn't take long for him to figure out his destiny in this world.AKAA Merlin AU that no one asked for. (You don't need to have seen the show but a lot of the tropes are taken from it.)





	Thy Gentle Neighb'rhood Spid'r Knave

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, this is my first fantasy style fic so I hope you'll be nice. This is just where I will pour all of my fantasy dreams into where my other fics wont fit. I hope you like it!

Peter knew that he was different from a very young age. It was only in his teenage years that he realised what it was. Peter Parker had magic. That fact alone would’ve been cool but it was closer to being a death sentence. The King of Camelot had outlawed sorcery decades ago and hundreds of magic users had been executed.

 

Only his Aunt May knew of his gifts but eventually she was unable to help him hide his powers. He was forced to leave his little village at the edge of the kingdom to meet with the only person May trusted with him. This man was coincidentally the chosen lord blacksmith for the royal court. Peter would be right under the noses of the people that wanted him dead. But it was the only chance he had: to go to the most dangerous place for him under the protection of Lord Anthony Stark. 

 

He left at dawn on horseback for the legendary kingdom and for the first time, he was truly alone. He was left to find a man he didn’t know in a place where he could be burned at the stake for showing any of his natural ability. Needless to say, he was pretty terrified. For all three days it took to ride there, he was in a constant state of panic. 

 

When he got there however, his panic was traded for awe. Camelot had beautiful architecture and there were more people than he had ever seen in one place. There were mass amounts of different kinds of people, poor and rich, beautiful and ugly, dark and light. There were knights and servants and citizens walking around in harmony, or at least that’s how it looked. There were women in rags and women in radiant colorful gowns on the same roads and knights in shining silver and gold. 

 

“Excuse me,” Peter approached a blond knight on horseback that didn’t look too much older than him. “I need to find Lord Stark. I am to be his apprentice.” 

 

“Good luck with that man, he is quite the handful. If he gets sick of you, you can train with us. The knights have been needing trainees for months.” The boy smirked. “You’ll find him in the forges by the knights training area.” 

 

“And how do you know so much? Does he have that much of a reputation?” Peter tilted his head to the side. 

 

“That and I used to be you. I was his apprentice for a few weeks before I decided I would prefer using a sword than making one. The name is Harley. I’m still in training.” Harley shrugged. “The offer is open. If you can’t stand Stark.” 

 

“Peter. I guess I’ll keep it in mind.Thank you.” Peter replied as Harley politely nodded. He left the encounter thinking if all of the knights looked like Harley, Peter might join just for that. 

 

Peter walked his horse to the servants stables and made his way through the cobblestone streets to the forges. After talking to the knight, he was more unsure about Lord Anthony Stark than ever. When his Aunt May had talked about him, he didn’t seem so bad. Maybe a little cold and prideful but nothing to be worried about. Now he was sure that she had been talking about a different man. 

 

Once he reached the knights training place, he knew that he was fucked. The man obviously leading them was young and had a handsome face. He had a cocky look in his bright blue eyes as he spoke loudly to his men. He had dark hair and a bright smile on his face. The knights were laughing around him, One with short blond hair and blue eyes, another with dirty blond hair and a bow, two with dark skin and short hair, one less bulky one with red hair but Peter pulled his focus away from the men so see what they were laughing at. 

 

His heart dropped when he saw the victim. It was one of the knights in training, a younger heavyset boy with tan skin and smooth hair on the longer side. He had obviously fallen and was trying to get the focus of the laughing knights off of him. Peter made a split second decision.

 

“Hey! Lay off him.” Peter called out, successfully getting the attention of all of the knights. Unfortunately, this meant that he was now the center of attention for all of the knights. 

 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” The leader of the knights said, obviously more amused than threatened.

 

“I’m really nobody. I just don’t think that he deserves to be the focus of jest.” Peter shrugged and tried to stay confident in his words. He had never been great with people. The boy that had been laughed at had stood up and gathered his things, he looked at Peter with a sort of relief. That’s what made his discomfort worth it.

“And, Do you know who I am? Ned here knows we were just joking.” The dark haired boy rolled his eyes. For some reason his response struck a nerve with Peter.

 

“I don’t care. You’re just some stuck up prick to me.” the silence after the statement was definitely and the leader knight guy seemed to go from mildly amused to aggressively pissed off. His handsome smile morphed into a look of disgust. 

 

“I am the son of the king you insignificant clotpole!” The prince growled. Peter slowly started to realize he much he fucked up. He just insulted Prince Harry Osborn. He was doing a really bad job keeping himself from being executed. He had been in camalot for ten minutes and he was already fucked.

 

“Well that makes sense. I can see a prince being a selfish asshole.” Peter continued to dig a hole for himself. If he was going to die after insulting the prince he was going to die like the dramatic bitch he was. 

 

“You will pay for your insult!” Harry bellowed and lunged at him without his sword in hand. Unfortunately, Harry probably wouldn’t need a weapon to beat Peter to a pulp. 

 

Peter dodged the attack, thanking his quick reflexes and backed away towards a busy marketplace. Harry wouldn’t just attack him and destroy his people’s things right? Apparently he was wrong as the prince launched himself after Peter, who sprinted away. He ducked under things being sold at the market and dodged people trying to browse. 

 

Peter looked back to see Harry with murder in his eyes as he slid under a table and started back running. Harry didn’t even try to dodge the table, he just through it out of his way like it was made of nothing. 

 

Peter looked at a pillar for a moment. His eyes glowed gold for a moment before the pillar fell behind him. This made it much harder for Harry to get to him. Not that much harder but it let Peter get some distance. 

 

That was until Peter was grabbed and shoved against the wall. Being forced to stop, he looked at his captor. It was a man with a meticulously groomed goatee and brown eyes. He wore a sleeveless tunic that showed off his toned muscles. The older man had a fiery anger in his face as Harry stopped in place with a smirk. 

 

“I think Starks got him…” Harry chuckled as he walked calmly away, leaving Peter alone with the man who was going to be disappointed to find out that he was Peter’s mentor.

 

“Uh… Hello…” Peter said timidly to the enraged man holding him down. 

 

“Are you an idiot?” Lord Stark growled as he began to drag Peter away. 

 

‘I mean that’s up for debate…” Peter muttered as he cringed at the looks he got from the townspeople. What a good first impression…

 

“By the Old Religion child!” Stark said in frustration. “May didn’t describe you as mad…” Stark threw him into the forges and Peter struggled to get his balance back. 

 

“I’m sorry-” Peter started as the guilt filled his chest. It really didn’t take long for him to prove himself a failure. 

 

“Quiet!” Peter winced violently at the outburst. “You didn’t just anger the prince but you used magic in public! You’re not making it easy for me to keep you alive here!” 

 

“Sir I-” Peter sputtered as he tried to keep tears from his eyes. He couldn’t stand being disappointing. He couldn’t stand being such a fuck up. He also had to keep his emotion in check as magic was largely emotion related. If he got out of control he could accidentally set something on fire.

 

“Just stay here… perhaps I can convince the prince to lower your sentence…” Stark groaned as he left abruptly. Peter stayed motionless for a moment as he fought his tears as much as he could. He shook in the effort of it and managed to ease his breathing back so a semi-normal rate. 

 

He realised that he wouldn’t be truly calm unless he distracted himself. He saw the large pot of simmering molten metal and he sighed. He started on making a something useful. Actually doing something helped a lot. He didn’t have to focus on how anyone felt about him until he stopped. So he didn’t. 

 

Until he heard someone. It wasn’t Stark or the prince. It was a timid young voice that came through the wooden door. 

 

“Uh, Hello? I heard that I would find the new apprentice here…” Peter stopped what he was doing and walked over to open the door. It was the knight in training from earlier. “Ned’ Peter remembered the name. 

 

“Uh, I just wanted to thank you for what you did… No one really stands up for me.” Ned said in a shy voice. 

 

“Yeah, it’s no problem.” Peter dismissed. It wasn’t true but Peter wasn’t one to just not do anything if he could help it. He hated seeing people get hurt and mocked more than he minded getting hurt or mocked himself. 

 

“That’s not true but I really appreciate it.” Ned said as Peter smiled. He ignored the small bit of warmth filling the void in his chest and again attempted to dismiss the bit of appreciation. “Uh, I’ll let you get back to whatever you’re working on…” Ned left and Peter recognized that he felt a little better. 

 

Peter may have shamed the prince and disappointed his mentor but at least he got a friend out of it. It could be worse.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It got worse. Being locked up in the stocks while having rotten vegetables thrown at him counted as worse. It was gross and uncomfortable for long hours and the knights came to sneer at him for as long as they were able to. Harley and Ned avoided taking part in the torment while Harley approached him as the rest of the knights were leaving to tell him that Harry deserved it and it was pretty brave of him to stand up for someone. Again, Peter was glad that someone cared. Not enough for it to help but it wasn’t bad. 

 

When he went back to the forges, Lord Stark smirked but didn’t comment too much. Peter knew that the man had prevented him from having a more painful punishment. Peter really enjoyed the lack of boasting from the man. It really helped when he told the Lord why the prince had been chasing after him. Stark called him an idiot but this time he had a little smile on his face. 

 

So, Stark was still mad but he didn’t seem ready to blow up so that was an improvement. He helped Peter work on his cover as an apprentice and he let Peter stay in the back of the forge while he confronted knights with weapons problems. 

 

But his torment wasn’t over yet. 

 

“The castle is short on servants. Part of your punishment is to fill in tonight for the banquet.” The revelation from his mentor made Peter groan. 

 

“I’m not a servant, I’m an apprentice for a blacksmith.” Peter said as if it were the most obvious thing about him. 

 

“That is true, but tonight you are a servant. It’s not too hard, serving drinks and bringing food from the kitchen. It’s much harder to create a sword than carve a turkey, is it not?” Lord Stark asked.

 

“You're going to make me do it no matter what so I suppose trying to oppose it is just useless.” Peter sighed. 

 

“Lady May said you were quick. It usually takes several weeks for my apprentices to figure that out.” Lord Stark smirked. “Now clean yourself up and you may get some dinner scraps for dinner.” Peter contained his groan this time. If he was back home with May, he was sure to have food, maybe not great food but at least he was sure to have some. 

 

“Yes sir…” Peter said quietly as he left to his quarters. If this was what his life in Camelot would be, he was going to be sick of it very quickly. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Being a servant wouldn’t have been so bad if Harry wasn’t there. The prince kept watching him and smirking as Peter tried to do his job. Peter avoided Harry’s gaze and just served wine with a steady hand. 

 

The banquet was an opportunity to see the royal court. Being a servant meant that no one really cared if he listened in and he found it easy to do so. Peter found out that the King Norman, the man who created the death sentence for sorcerers, was very proud of his son. He constantly told everyone about Harry’s feats and his accomplishments. Harry didn’t seem as proud of his accomplishments but he enjoyed the attention. 

 

The Princess, Wanda, would mostly talk to her personal maid, a dark skinned girl named Michelle. Michelle was a girl who had a beautiful face and a no bullshit attitude. Peter quickly added her to his list of people that Peter was very attracted to. 

 

The court physician was a quiet man named Bruce Banner. He seemed to be friends with Lord Stark and they talked a lot about very technical things that Peter would learn how to understand. From what Peter knew, Bruce was a kind man who was the best physician in the kingdom with the ability to cure all ills. Peter was instantly interested in the man.

 

The elder knights called themselves the Avengers and they were pretty talkative to Lord Stark. The cleancut blond one was named Sir Steve Rogers and he seemed okay, he seemed like a good leader and strategist. He seemed to be more of a leader than the prince was supposed to be. There was Sir Clint Barton who was loud and rude but was apparently amazing with archery. 

 

There was Sir James Rhodes who was an impressive combatant and seemed to be best friends with Lord Stark. They laughed together and seemed to be able to keep up with Starks intelligence. Sir Samuel Wilson was similar to Sir Rhodes in being extensively experienced in battle with both long range and short range weapons. He was calm and no amount of teasing from his knightly friends seemed to affect him. 

 

There was Sir Thor Odinson who had a scarily bulky body and a shining smile. He talked a lot and with an accent that Peter wouldn’t be able to identify. He never talked about himself or where he was from and was kind of mysterious in that aspect. The next man was named Nathaniel with red hair and slightly softer features. He spoke softly but had a threatening air about him. 

 

The last knight was Sir James Barnes. He was missing an arm but it didn’t slow him down in any aspect. Mostly because of the metal arm that was a feat of engineering. It was obviously created by Lord Stark. Peter was not able to see any of Starks impressive machines, so he yearned to get a better look at the arm. 

 

Unfortunately he was a servant. Hopefully not for long. He avoided Harry as much as possible, but eventually he had to fill up the princes glass. As Peter walked by, Harry muttered under his breath, loud enough for only Peter to hear. 

 

“You were right. You are nobody. What made you think you could get away from me?” Peter scowled but elected not to answer. He was going to be here for a while and he didn’t want things to get worse. 

 

Even if he wanted to answer, he wouldn’t have had the time. Something strange happened, Peter saw something from the corner of his eye that caught his attention. There was a man that appeared to go unnoticed by everyone else. He was dressed in black robes and his face was hidden. He raised his hand and a knife flew out of his cloak and into his hand. The knife disappeared from his hand and Peter realized what was going to happen immediately before it did. 

 

Peter threw himself at the target of the blade as time slowed down. Peter managed to push Harry’s throne a few inches for the knife to embed itself in the wood rather than the prince's chest. The whole busy room was horribly quiet until the King finally spoke. 

 

“Who’s blade is that…” Norman growled. “Who tried to kill my son!” He shouted. Peter turned to where he saw the hooded man to find him gone completely. As if he were never there at all. 

 

“You- You saved my life…” Harry stated with a shaking voice. Apparently the attempt on his life was enough to break his constant courage. 

 

“Harry is right. You saved him. It is a debt I will never be able to repay. I think I have just the reward for you however.” Peter stayed quiet as Norman spoke. He was honestly not ready to hear what the king was going to say. He was even less prepared to hear what the man ended up saying. 

 

“I will make you part of my court. My son needs a manservant. I assume you will be honored with the job.” Norman stated as if this were a good thing but Peter could only say one thing. It happened to be the same thing that Harry said. It was the only thing they would likely ever be able to agree on. They both turned to the king in horror. 

 

“What?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you did, please comment, I really like those. If you want to find me on tumblr, My username is Science-lings and my writing blog is Sciencelings-writes. Thank you for reading! If you have any ship preferences please tell me! I haven't exactly decided yet.


End file.
